Coating of metals is a well known technique, which has a number of important industrial applications. One of the most important applications of metal coatings is designed to avoid or reduce the corrosion attack of metals by corrosive environments. Coatings with tin, which are the subject of the present invention, are highly effective protective coatings, because of the very non-reactive nature of tin in various chemical environments.